Something or Another
by har-d-harhar
Summary: Harry is given his parents old pensieve from an old friend, what happens in his parents life, why did they fall in love after all that hate, will sirius or remus ever have a love like the potters?


CHAPTER ONE- The Box  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing I say, nothing!!  
  
Harry sat on the floor of the East Wing Tower, cold and tired and waiting  
  
nervously for his meeting with Lupin to begin. It was one in moring and Remus had sent  
  
Harry a letter telling him to meet him in the room at one, and bring no one for something  
  
important. Harry was boggled by this but did as his ex-professor told him to. He hadn't  
  
even told Hermione and Ron about Lupin's note.  
  
As Harry started to think that Remus wasn't showing up, he looked in the door  
  
way and saw the darkened figure of a man with Brownish hair that had more specs of  
  
grey than Harry remembered from the previous summer and he looked alittle thinner than  
  
usual with bags under his eyes. Harry realized how much Lupin must be suffering from  
  
the loss of his other best friend Sirius Black, probably the same suffering Harry was  
  
feeling still.   
  
"Hello Harry, sorry I am late, got a bit caught up with Molly for a few moments, no one  
  
knows I came here." Lupin explained when Harry stood up to shake hands with him who  
  
instead pulled Harry into a hug, and smiled at Harry with a very true smile.  
  
"Oh it's alright, I don't fancy listening to Neville snore anyhow." Harry grinned back,  
  
then added. " Why are we here?"  
  
"Harry, there is something you need to see because in my opinoin, it truly is yours."   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, wondering what on earth could be his that was so important.   
  
"Harry, two weeks ago I was looking at some photos of your parents, me, Sirius, and  
  
Peter from our days at Hogwarts. And as they were moving around, I started to think,  
  
wouldn't it be great if your parents had kept a Penisive so we could go back and see  
  
everything. Now, at first I had just said this as a hope, not really thinking about it, but  
  
soon I became obsessed with the thought, we would have never known if your parents  
  
kept one would we. So soon I found myself in front of their old ruined house, digging  
  
through where the den used to be, and I found your father's old desk."   
  
"Oh, are you giving me the desk, because at the moment it cant really fit..." Harry said,  
  
but then Lupin cut him off with "No Harry, I am giving you what I found in his desk."   
  
Millions of thoughts came to Harry's head at once, was the gift his father's old  
  
pensieve? Could it be that he would finally get to see more of his parents lives together,  
  
or maybe it wasn't even a pensieve, maybe it was just a old photograph. With this  
  
thought Harry's hopes dropped back down and he looked at Remus' shining face.  
  
"Harry, look." At this Lupin reached into his long, torn black clock and pulled out a blue,  
  
wooden box with the words "Property of The Potters" entitled on it in beautiful old curvy  
  
letters. Harry stared at it in awe, it was his parents box, what was in it, Harry couldn't be  
  
sure, but he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Its their Pensieve Harry, do you know what that means?" Remus asked urgently.  
  
"It means we can see them." Harry said, his wildest dreams coming true, it would be  
  
almost like having them, but he could get to see how his parents lived, why Lily, his  
  
mother, changed her mind about James being an arrogant toe rag and falling in love with  
  
him. he could see Sirius again, all this made Harry have the worlds largest grin appear on  
  
his face, similar to the one on Remus'.  
  
"Now, I haven't looked at it yet Harry, I thought you deserved that first, now you know  
  
how to work it right?" Remus asked.  
  
"oh, yes." Harry said fast.  
  
"Okay good, now, just go ahead, it won't take you for long, I have put a charm on it so  
  
when you come back, it will be as if you never left, time will stop for you at least."  
  
Remus grinned. "Good luck."Remus added as Harry faced the glistening pensieve and  
  
took out his wand.   
  
"See you in a second." Harry answered and soon he was being plunged head first into the  
  
icy liquid falling for about a moment before he landed safely on the floor of the  
  
Gryffindor Common Room, though it looked alittle different, alittle older. Harry knew  
  
why, it was how his parents remembered the common room, how it was for them. He  
  
grinned and looked around to see a girl with red hair at her shoulders, startling green  
  
eyes, and a book in hand. Harry was looking at his mother at his age.   
  
AUTHORS NOTE- Now all of you, probably very few, you should review, yes, please,  
  
review, for my sanity review, i thought this story line seemed good and I hoped you liked  
  
it!! please review and tell me if it is any good!!!!! 


End file.
